The Littlest Revolutionary
by Smol Angry Bean
Summary: The tale of the Little Mermaid...Only with the cast of Hamilton! The land of Mermen, ruled by King George the 3rd with his two crowned (Adopted) sons, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton. Hamilton is far more a hassle than a prince. Armed with his two best friends, Hercules and Lafayette, Hamilton explores the surface world and may find not only humans above ground, but love too!Lams
1. Introductions

Time upon a once, under the sea. There lived a little merman. His name was Alexander Hamilton. He lived in an undersea palace with his adoptive family - the Georges' - surrounded by his brother, Aaron Burr, a stickler for rules who never wished to take any risks. But Alexander was different from his brother.

He was very interested in the politics above the waves and didn't want to go to war with the humans, as his adoptive father had just declared. His brother and sisters found this very odd as they had been training to fight their whole lives, leading up to this point. Well, everyone except Aaron Burr of course who would rather lock himself in his rooms. (He wasn't fooling anyone though, everyone from the palace to the kelp forest knew he was really skiving his duties to go see his girlfriend Theodosia, a selkie.)

Well, no matter, Aaron Burr is only a minor character anyway, up until the end where he nearly kills his brother over an illegal affair with a human. But that happens much later so you don't have to worry just yet. Anyway, on this particular day Alexander was out exploring the seas with his two best - and arguably only - friends; Lafayette, the youngest captain in the royal guard - no one knew where he had come from but his fighting skills were renowned throughout the entire kingdom - and Hercules Mulligan, the royal tailor's apprentice who was quite a bit older than the other two mermen but still tagged along for fun not wishing to be cooped up in his mentor's store. On this particular day, Hamilton was composing a speech out loud to his two friends as they swam through the clear blue water, passing by tall towering forests of kelp and mountains of coral. They were far outside the palace grounds but neither one of them was worried, for they had visited this area many times before on similar escapes from the hustle and bustle of palace life. As the three young men cruised by, fish darted across their paths in schools of bright colours. We enter our story while Hamilton is regaling his friends on his newest scheme.

"If we could just be friends with the humans this whole war wouldn't be happening anyway, I'm sure they think the same way as we do! There's nothing remotely barbaric about them! Except for the fact that they walk on two legs... and live on land... And eat fish..." Alexander swam in front of his two friends who were giving each other resigned looks, "Okay. I'll admit. They are a bit weird. But I'm sure if we actually got to know them we could strike up diplomacy! Maybe even negotiate an alliance against Jefferson and his band of goons! What if we could strike up a trade agreement?! What if..."

"Alexander," Hercules interrupted his ramblings, "All this is wonderful and all but how in the seven seas are you going to get your dad to agree?"

" _Adopted dad."_ Hamilton muttered under his breath, black hair swirling in the current behind him as if it had a mind of its own.

" _Adopted_ dad," Hercules amended, "But my point still stands, your folks seem pretty adamant about this war." Alexander scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Hercules is right mon ami," Lafayette added placing a hand on his smaller friend's shoulder to stop him from swimming away, "He won't listen. None of them will"

"That doesn't mean I can't try Laf! Just think of what we could accomplish if we could strike an alliance with the humans!"

Hercules and Lafayette glanced at each other again with knowing looks.

"Just think of how amazing it would be to see a human! A real live human!", Alexander turned a circle in the water his navy blue tail trailing bubbles as he span, "I know what we should do today!" he suddenly exclaimed with glee, "Come on guys! We're going to the surface!" And with these words he took off through the water, leaving a current in his wake.

"Alex! You know you're father hates it when... Here we go again." Hercules muttered fondly before, with a few quick flicks of his tail, racing to catch up.

"Oh mon ami, Pourquoi devez-vous être comme ça? You will be the death of us all." And with these final words Lafayette shook his head with a grin and swam to reach their slowly disappearing forms on the seafloor. But little did he notice when a dark figure came out from behind a structure of coral.

"So, George's son is going to the surface?", the figure grinned, "What a naughty, naughty boy, just wait until Thomas hears about this."


	2. Under the Sea

Deep in the kelp forest there lived an old sea warlock who went by the name of Thomas Jefferson. He had once been a much respected member of the king's court but had been discovered practicing such manners of sorcery called "democracy" and "the right to free speech". As a result he had been banished to the deep, dark depths of the abyss from which he had escaped to where he abided his time now, watching and waiting - much like Aaron Burr in this sense - but while Burr waited to see how the war would turn out, Jefferson was rather hoping it would come to pass. Maybe then he could get back to his rightful place in the palace but this time on the throne! He smiled at the mere thought. The palace, His! And all he had to do was continue building up the tensions between the idiot land dwellers and the not so much brighter sea creatures. They would rue the day they ever kicked Thomas Jefferson out of the throne room! But drat. Thomas swam over to his crystal viewing mirror that sat in the center of his tastefully decorated lair. If it wasn't for that brat Hamilton and his ideas of _diplomacy_. The words sent a shiver through his spine and all the way to the fin at the end of his fuschia pink tail. Well. No matter. He would just have to send his hench... friends to continue spying on the King's ward. Maybe then he could find out what the little brat and his friends were actually planning.

"Yes," Thomas smirked to himself, "Let's see just how much trouble the little wretches can get in before being discovered."

With a chuckle that reverberated through the cavern, Jefferson halted his musings to stare into his mirror watching a hazy picture of Hamilton and his two friends appear in its surface, "This will be quite fun indeed."

Back in shallower waters Hamilton and his group of misfits continued their swim towards the sun which filtered through the water to warm their bones. "Where exactly are you planning to go Alex?" Lafayette's youthful voice broke the relative silence.

The other merman sensed the nervousness in his younger friend's voice , "I'm not going to stay too long... I just want to see the castle..."

"And then you'll want to see the harbour, and then you'll want to see a human, and then you'll want to grab a souvenir... We've done this all before...", Hercules listed off his green tail flicking with agitation.

"Oui, Herc is right mon ami... these trips always end badly..." Lafayette fiddled with the hilt of the sword strapped across his back, "Sooner or later your... _adopted_ father will find out about these little... how you say... excursions?"

"You two worry too much, we'll all be fine!" Hamilton scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Now c'mon! We _will_ be discovered if we keep dawdling!" And with this statement he swam off through the seaweed and closer to the human's castle on the coast.

The two merman spared one last glance at each other before following the smaller prince as he steadily made his way up to the surface of the water, dodging the barnacle covered beams and posts that held wooden platforms up in the air for the humans who didn't like getting wet.

The three young mermen maneuvered around the undersides of ships and the chains of anchors as they slowly made their way through the harbour, skillfully avoiding lobster traps and nets that skimmed the sea floor. Schools of fish darted out of their way as the mermen cautiously made their way forward taking care so as not to move any rope or buoy that might signal their less than welcome presence. Finally Alexander stopped beneath the hull of a smaller sailing boat, "Just a little peek!" he promised them before silently gliding through the water towards the sun and the surface. Mulligan crossed his arms in disbelief while Lafayette fiddled again with the hilt of his sword, curly hair tied back to keep away from his face, brow furrowed as he watched his friend reach the surface.

With hardly any hesitation, Hamilton stuck his head above the water, only to quite suddenly come head to head with a green - eyed, freckled face leaning over the side of the ship.


	3. Meeting a Prince

John Laurens was the foster son of George Washington, the current King of the humans - he's only the current king because humans die quite often - and had been living at the castle on top of the hill for as long as he could remember. He was not yet old enough to recall the first great land and sea war as his ancestors could before him... not that they were alive anymore. Either way, John Laurens had been brought up in a loving household and as a result, grown up to become a fair and just prince, respecting all manner of life, whether they be from the sea or sky or land. In fact, no one in the royal household held any animosity towards any creature. Which angered their subjects a bit more than they cared mention. But the king and queen were well loved so no one really bothered to say anything.

On this particular day, John Laurens had decided to go sailing. Not for any particular reason on this particular day, but when he'd woken up and ambled his way down to a late breakfast he had announced his plans to his father who simply raised an eyebrow and muttered something about "Not getting kidnapped". This is why after said late breakfast, John had promptly made his way down to the kingdom's harbour, waving to everyone as he passed, and was just getting ready to set off when he came face to face with another face in the water.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. It's not everyday you encounter a merman and frankly, oh by the seven seas - there were two more!? As soon as the merman had realised just what he had suddenly surfaced upon, he had immediately dipped back under and resurfaced with two more... and one of them had a sword... At this moment, John decided that the world actually had it out for him and was just deciding to toy with him before it incapacitated him for good. "Wha...", he muttered, staring at the three figures before him, bobbing slightly in the waves that rocked the ships.

"Mon Dieu! Alexander! You've done it now! Qu'allons nous faire? Il nous a vu! Il est _connu_ de nous!, "Lafayette stage whispered under his breath, "Nous allons tous mourir!", he turned on Hamilton frantically.

"Laf. Listen. It's okay, it's okay! We'll sort this out!", Alexander grabbed the younger merman by the shoulders and shook him to stop his panicked babbling.

"No Alexander, I don't think we will! This is really bad! You know how much your father rants about humans!? And then you go and literally run into one?!" Hercules shouted.

"Shhhhh", Lafayette and Alexander both hissed frantically.

Hercules' eyes widened before he dropped his voice to a whisper, "This is _bad_ Alexander. Very, _very_ bad."

"Is your buddy speaking French?", John asked, coming out of his brief episode of trauma. The three merman looked at each other in surprise.

"Is that what you're speaking Laf?", Alexander asked his friend to which the curly - haired merman simply shrugged.

"Je ne sais pas."

"That's great Laf."

"That means I don't know", Laurens added helpfully.

"Thank you."

The initial shock from meeting the three creatures of the sea had worn off and now John had a chance to study the friends. Only friends would be able to bicker like that he supposed... not like he knew what any of that felt like but he supposed that if he had any friends they would probably fight just like the three were doing right now. In fact, with a wince he noticed their volume was slowly growing louder and louder.

"Guys?" the arguing continued. A few dockhands were starting to glance their way.

"Guys?!"

"Alexander!", the three stopped to look at him in surprise, "That is your name right?"

"Maybe...", the black - haired merman muttered.

"Wait... Alexander. Alexander Hamilton? As in the King George's son Alexander Hamilton?"

"I'm not his son."

"Oh..."

"It is... how you say... complicated?", the merman with the sword cut in, Laurens remembered Hamilton calling him "Laf", "Our King has very strict anti - human laws that Alex doesn't necessarily agree with"

"Neither do you Laf"

"Yes." the largest of the three mermen, whose name hadn't been mentioned, said calmly, "But unlike you Lafayette doesn't go around the palace spouting nonsense about human peace negotiations and living in harmony that could get him killed."

Hamilton crossed his arms and seemed to want to add more but was suddenly interrupted by the supposedly French merman, "Now is definitely not the time to fight mon ami."

Hamilton seemed to pout. Yes. Actually _pout_ before he uncrossed his arms and nodded in solemn agreement, "Alright. But what are we going to do about him?"

John had watched their conversation, head swiveling back and forth as he followed their murmurings. He was broken out of his overwhelmed stupor when they mentioned him though... or at least he assumed that the conversation had now changed direction, "Wait, wait, wait wait, hold up... what about me?"

The three mermen stare at him with distrust. It's really unnerving to have three pairs of eyes in varying shades of brown boring into his soul, but the sea creatures manage it anyway.

"It's... not that we don't trust you...", the merman whose name has still gone unannounced starts, pausing when he waits for an answer.

An answer to what? An answer to... of all the times John's social skills would fail him... Oh!

"John... John Laurens"

"John Laurens, but there is currently a pretty major war brewing under the sea between you humans and us and..."

"Wait what? Why?"

The three mermen glanced at each other uneasily.

"You mean you aren't aware of the hatred we hold towards your species and how years of mistrust are leading to another war?"

"Nope. I don't think us humans hold that much abhorrence towards your guys."

Alexander's face brightened, "Really?!"

"Yep."

"Herc. Laf. You know what this means?!"

The two mermen glanced at each other (they seemed to do that a lot from John's observations) and nodded.

Alexander nearly jumped out of the water in excitement, his puppy - like demeanor was actually quite cute - wait what?

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness! This might mean my plans could actually work if... if we could get together every week to talk about peace negotiations this whole war could be completely avoided! Oh course I'll have to sneak out of the castle... and...and you probably would have to as well... I'm assuming you're from a royal family based on the state of your current dress wear. This is absolutely wonderful! Laf, you could totally get Charles Lee to cover for you!" - Lafayette gave Alex a look of disgust - ," And Hercules, I'm sure you could convince your folks to let you leave whenever!"

Hercules held up a well toned armed to stop the ecstatic merman, "It's not that simple Alex, not all of us have time to spare sitting around in our lavishly decorated rooms all day… it took me almost an hour to convince my old man to let me join you on your little excursion in the first place!"

"He's right mon ami, I can't just abandon my position on the guard… and I especially can't leave it up to that imbècile Charles Lee!"

Alex deflated a little but nodded in understanding, "In that case I can keep you updated. What say you John Laurens?"

John, who quite frankly had been a bit overwhelmed by the whole conversation just nodded mutely.

"Great! I'll find your boat next week! We probably shouldn't meet here right?"

John again nodded feeling slightly off put by Alexander's enthusiasm. No one had the right to be that adorable while excited.

"Yes! This is going to be fantastic! Goodbye John Laurens! Same time next week! We could actually prevent this war!"

"Ummmmm…"

"Oh my seven seas. I almost forgot! You know me, I'm Alexander Hamilton, _foster_ son of the King. This is Hercules Mulligan, best tailor under the waves!" Hercules gave a sheepish wave, "And this!" Hamilton cheerfully grabbed the shoulder of the curly haired merman, "is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, but no one has the time or patience to even attempt saying it all so we just call him Lafayette. He's the youngest captain of the King's Royal guard!"

The Frenchman blushed a bright red and shrugged, "It's not that big of a deal…"

"Of course it is Gilbert! My guardian as designated by legal documents certainly likes you which is quite the feat! He barely even likes my dear brother who is the epitome of the word flatterer."

John just nodded along, having lost both the direction and meaning of this conversation minutes earlier.

"Goodbye John Laurens! Till we meet again!"

And with that, the three mermen ducked back under, heading off to who knows where. The waves continued to beat against the side of John's sailing boat until he was able to pull himself away. These next few weeks would be quite interesting.


	4. He aimed his Pistol at the Sky

And with that, the three mermen ducked back under, heading off to who knows where. The waves continued to beat against the side of John's sailing boat until he was able to pull himself away. These next few weeks would be quite interesting.

Alexander came by as promised, but this time alone. The two talked, getting to know life under the sea compared to life on land. Not too surprisingly, the two orphans had quite a lot in common which Alex sweated would assist him in the argument he had been writing. This continued on for several months, occasionally the two conspirators would be joined by a bubbly Lafayette or a more serious Hercules or both at the same time, but John decided he liked his time alone with Alexander the most.

Of course all of these outings hadn't gone unnoticed and Laurens soon found himself accosted by the Schuyler sisters who wanted to know why he was suddenly so interested in sailing.

"I bet he's met a mermaid and they've fallen in love!", Peggy had once said in his presence as the three girls were walking by causing John to stiffen and the sisters to giggle and begin a whole new round of taunting. Sadly, or not quite that sadly, John realised that there was a grain of truth in what they were saying. Over their many meetings, John had began to notice certain aspects of the merman that were so...unique. At first John has passed off that fact that Alexander's face was rounded to form a heart shape with practically burned blush red cheeks as a mermaid characteristic, but after looking closely at Hercules and Lafayette he saw it seemed just to be a special mark of Alexander. Alexander's hair was slicked back with a glitter shine to it constantly that gave him an eternal halo. Laurens wondered what would happen if he ran his fingers through the wet locks of- wait, what? Where were these thoughts coming from? What was he thinking? Talking to Alexander was one thing and staring at him in fascination is another but actually reaching out to connect to him? That might be a line that this friendship wasn't ready for yet. Then again, is this really a friendship or the start of more passionate feelings for a certain merman.

Of course, things were too good to be true. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered. John didn't realise that his wanderings and sudden interest in sailing had been noticed by his foster mother, Martha Washington. She had been watching her son slowly isolating himself and take up a sudden interest in the sea. She had consulted her husband George but found him unconcerned with the actions of their only foster child simply commending John on his procurance of a hobby at last. Even though he was adopted, Martha liked to think of John as her very own and couldn't put this odd new obsession of his from her mind. Which is probably why she assigned some of the royal guards to tail him on his one of his outings. And that is where they met Hamilton.

The emotions that flickered across John's face ranged from shocked to concerned to angry and eerily calm in the span of a few seconds which is probably why when the guards had raised their weapons to shoot at the surprised merman who had been sitting on a rocky outcrop next to John's tied up boat, Laurens up from his spot next to Hamilton , taking the blows for himself.

The guards jerked back in surprise at hitting the crown prince and Alexander gasped in horror as John collapsed in front of him.

"John no!"

The guards were about to disembark and jump to shore but Hamilton stopped them with a glare, "What did you do?! Get away from him!" He growled out, tears already forming in his eyes, "John! John! Stay with me John! Please! Please don't go! I'll-I'll fix this, I just need-I just need help" With one last glare at the two guards who were standing still in shock, Alexander grabbed John's arm and pulled him into the choppy water, swimming as if his own life depended on it.

The guards slowly turned to look at each other. What in the world were they going to tell the queen?


	5. You ain't ever had a Friend like Me

"Stay with me John! We're almost there." determination laced Hamilton's voice as he held Lauren's arm in death grip. He looked back concerned when he didn't get a response and was startled to see John limp in his hands, bubbles trailing slowly from parted lips.

"Where to go, where to go, where to... Jefferson!" Alexander quickly switched directions pulling John along behind him like a limp doll, going deeper and deeper, thoughts frantically racing. Before he knew it he was in front of the sea cave, the entrance looming up in front of him like a giant dragon's maw.

"Hamilton?" he heard an accented voice from behind him, whipping around grip still vise like on John's arm, Alexander spotted Lafayette swimming towards him, holding his own arm out to ward off his older subordinates, "What's going on?"

Alexander turned to him, eyes red from tears unshed, "It's John, Laf! These men with strange weapons found us! They made a huge bang and - and John jumped in front of me! And then he collapsed! I think he might he - he might be dying!"

Lafayette's eyes widened almost comically and his frightened gaze wandered over to Laurens who was getting paler by the second. Taking a deep breath to compose himself the young captain turned back to his patrol group, voice trembling "Seabury, you're in charge until I get back." An orange - haired merman raises an eyebrow in concern but just nods and moves to the front of the group immediately taking control and shouting off orders at the regiment.

When Lafayette turns back around Hamilton is already banging on the door having shifted John to one shoulder. A few seconds later a surprised James Madison answers the giant entrance glancing over the scene in front of him with a wary eye before opening it wide and swimming off to summon the resident sea warlock. Hamilton and Lafayette swim into the cave, following Madison's quickly retreating form down the sea crystal lit passageway, roughly hewn from the rock of the sea mountain. Hamilton shifted to holding John bridal style and refused to take his eyes off of his pale freckled face. Lafayette allowed his gaze to wander, frowning at the shadows cast by the dim lights dotting the walls but ultimately his making his way back to John's face.

They are led into a large, tastefully decorated cavern where Thomas Jefferson meets them in a flurry of hair and fuschia, " **ALEXANDER HAMILTON**! Did no one **EVER** tell your royal princely self that human beings cannot _breath_ under **water**!? By bringing him here you only sped up his untimely demise!"

Alex's eyes widened in panic and he practically shoved John into Jefferson's arms, "I freaked! They did something to him Jefferson and I need you to fix him! Fix him! Save his life!"

"There's not much I can do now you insolent boy! Your little boyfriend is as good as dead!"

Hamilton gasped in distress and shook his head, "But... no... I was just... I was trying... I was just trying to SAVE HIM!" Distress turned to anger and Alexander clenched his fists so tightly that nails dug into his palms.

Seeing his best friend about to make use of those fists, Lafayette lunged forward to hold him back, "Alexander no! Mon ami! Jefferson! There must be _something_ you can do! S'il vous plaît, n'importe quoi!"

Thomas smirked, internally of course, he's not that insensitive. This was the moment he had been waiting for! It was time to put his carefully thought out plans into action. "Well..." he pretended to think deeply, "There may be something I can do..."

Hamilton stopped struggling, "Do it!" a sliver of hope projected itself on his voice.

"But I would need something from you in return..." Thomas scratched his chin pretending to look guilty, oh this was just too much fun! The anticipation in their eyes was just adorable, it took all of Jefferson's power to not burst out laughing. All of this for one little human... with any luck, by the end of the day he would be crowned the rightful king and be sitting on the throne... but first he had to seal the deal with these meddling brats.

"I'll do anything! Give you anything! What do you need?!" Alexander choked out desperately

"Anything?"

"Anything you desire!"

"In that case I want you and your little band of misfits, French boy and tailor's apprentice included to stop any and all peace negotiations with the humans."

Hamilton gasped, "But..."

"Ah ah ah... time is ticking. And by the looks of it I'd say that your little human friend has about, how do the humans say it? Ah yes, 'kicked the bucket' So, what will it be?"

A flash of uncertainty flashed across Alexander's eyes before it was replaced by the cool steel of determination, "I agree to your terms."

"Alexander! Non!" Lafayette gasped, covering his mouth with his hands, "But... your dream?"

"Is worth nothing if John dies, Laf! He means the world to me!"

"Hamilton! Do we have a deal?" Thomas sneered, stretching a hand out to shake.

Alex composed himself before spanning the distance between them, shaking Jefferson's palm firmly.

Gotcha.


	6. Deals with the Devil

There was a flash of bright light before Hamilton jerked back as if burned, the flesh on his outstretched palm red and irritated. Jefferson set to work. Gathering ingredients and consulting spell books. In the corner of the lair, splayed out on a table and as still as a corpse, John Laurens lay, his hand clutched tightly by one of Alexander's own.

The tincture was soon ready to be administered, the only confusion being when Lafayette had tried to help speed along the process and mistook Jefferson's mutterings about "time" to mean the herb itself.

With a steady hand, Thomas poured the potion into Lauren's throat and carefully sewed up his wound after using magic to flush out the bullets which were now sitting almost innocently in a small bowl on their impromptu operating table.

With barely concealed apprehension, Alexander and Lafayette watched Thomas work. Slowly but surely, John's formerly bone white cheeks gained some of their colour back and finally with a huge gasp, he jolted upright. Jefferson stepped back, head raised smugly as Alexander practically jumped onto the table, killing Laurens all over again with a breath stealing hug.

Lafayette beamed, eyes brimming with tears that would never fall - they are under water after all, "John, you're alive! You survived! Dieu merci, nous pensions que nous t'avait perdu pour toujours!"

John just grinned, looking around at his surroundings in confusion, "I'm happy I'm alive too… but what exactly happened?"

Alexander and Lafayette exchanged a sheepish glance.

"Okay John, don't freak out…"

"Yeah…?"

"You know what Laf? Why don't you tell him?"

"Me?! Alex, Vous n'êtes pas bon ami, I think it's only right you tell him as it is he who saved _your_ life, non?"

Hamilton muttered something about "arrogant French Mermen" before regaling John with the tale of his death and resurrection.

Laurens nodded slowly throughout the whole story, "You mean to tell me that you didn't know humans can't breath under water?"

"I was freaking out John! You were bleeding out in my arms!"

"Oh yes, thank you for saving my life."

"Don't mention it…"

Laurens gave Alexander a look before continuing, "And the only reason I'm alive right now is because of a magic spell letting me breath under water, which is pretty trippy by the way, that also _magically_ healed all of my gun shot wounds."

Hamilton nodded in earnest.

"Alright… that's not the most far fetched story I've ever heard… and you're the guy who cast the spells?" Laurens gestured to Jefferson who still stood at a respective distance, watching the two members of the trio reunite with their friend.

Thomas nodded.

"Well then… I guess that I must thank you, for my life"

"Please, don't mention it kid." And with a respectful wave and a fake smile he ushered the two mermen and human out of the front door. As soon as the entrance to his lair clicked shut, the smile turned into a sneer that made quickly led to a cackle, "Madison!"

James Madison timidly stuck his head in through one of the side hallways, "Yes Thomas?"

"I think it's about time we tell the King what exactly his ward has been up to."

"Sir...?"

"It's finally time to start our war."


	7. Taken

Back on land, two incredibly appalled guards were now bursting into the throne room, out of breath, interrupting the queen and her husband as they were holding court, surrounded by couriers and messengers that scurried to and from.

The queen, who by this point had noticed their hasty arrival and position near the door, stood up from her chair, a look of concern flashed across her face when she saw the terror in their eyes, "You may step forward, what news do you carry of the crown prince?"

The two soldiers, fearing for their lives both as low as their trembling legs would let them.

"Your Majesty..." The younger guard started before trailing off and glancing at his companion whose eyes widened and urged him to keep telling the story.

The king held up a hand to silence the rest of the throne room causing the two soldiers to gulp as all of the rooms attention was suddenly thrown on them like a spotlight.

"Your Majesty, we were out trailing the Prince... who, as you know has taken an interest in sailing the past few months or so..."

The other soldier continued where the other man left off, "Yes, that's right! We tailed the Crown Prince John at your suggestion with the utmost discretion and found him..."

"Well, we found him talking with a merman, ma'am."

The courtroom gave a collective gasp at this bit of information.

"We were rather shocked to see one of them sea creatures so close to our castle that we quite frankly freaked out and tried to shoot it, they have no right being up here anyway! But..."

" When we tried to shoot the creature, the Crown Prince jumped in front of it and took its bullets for himself ma'am"

The queen looked rather ill at this point and King George (Washington) had his face set firmly in a neutral expression, although everyone could see the fear behind his eyes, "And where is the Crown Prince now?"

The soldier who had spoken first grimaced as he relayed the next bit of news, "The merman took him your highnesses. He took him under the sea."


	8. The Art of being Discreet

Said merman was currently swimming happily along the ocean floor, holding hands with a slightly disgruntled Crown Prince who really had no say in this turn of events.

"If I don't let go of your hand then you won't be able to die again John, this is for your own safety."

"Of course it is..." Laurens muttered, but when Hamilton turned his back to speak to Lafayette, John gave a small smile and held on a bit tighter.

"Shouldn't we be going back to the surface?" John wondered out loud when he noticed that the sunlight filtering through the waves was actually dimming.

"In your state? John please! You at least have to come back to the palace while your wounds heal!"

John looked down at his torso which was completely bare except for a scar where the bullet had entered, "No... I'm pretty sure you're magic friend did a pretty good job at that."

Alexander stopped, "He's not my friend..."

"Oh? Well then..."

"Jefferson is a sea warlock. Il est en fait assez mal. Alexander had to exchange a... how you say... favour to save your life." Lafayette said gently, his purple tail twitching nervously.

"What favour...?" John muttered.

Alexander sighed, "I'm no longer allowed to make peace negotiations with you, unless I wish to get the spell revoked, but then you're wounds would come back and you'd be right back at death's door, and I can't lose you again!"

John looked alarmed, "But how could he tell if you were doing this? He lives in that cave right? It doesn't look like he gets out much..."

Alexander shrugged, "Believe me. He has his ways of watching. And besides, this kind of binds me to my promise." He took his hand out of John's and showed him the slightly inflamed red mark that marred the surface of his palm.

"What the heck? This guy is psycho!"

"Oui. Il est un imbécile majeur."

"Not much we can do now though...", By this point the trio had reached the outskirts of the kingdom, tall pillars and statues looming up from the sandy bottom. The hustle and bustle of castle life reminded John of home, and for a brief second, he thought about breaching the topic again but Alexander looked so happy... it could probably wait.

"Okay, we're going to have to sneak through... stay as close to me as possible, okay John?"

Lauren's nodded and kept as close as social situations dictated proper. Lafayette swam ahead, the golden hilt of his sword occasionally glinted in the filtered sunlight. Colourful fish criss - crossed their winding path down to the sea bed and a magnificent castle came into view through the murk. Its golden spires sparkling and polished marble walls gleaming.

As they passed through the grand entrance of the palace, a few merpeople waved cheerfully at Lafayette as he passed, an action which he returned readily while he waited for Hamilton and Laurens to catch up. John's curly brown hair had long since come out of its tie and was now floating wistfully in the water behind him, pulled slightly by the current.

"Come mes amis, hurry!"

The two swam forward, Alexander pulling John along behind him, until they reached the safety of another pillar. With a brief glance to ensure Laurens wasn't freaking out too much, Alexander peaked out from behind the pillar, only to see Lafayette pretending to lean against the opposite wall, attempting to whistle.

"Are you insane?! That's not discreet in any way shape or form!", Hamilton hissed at the younger merman.

"Oh sauvegarde le!" he snapped back, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not very mature for someone who commands the King's Royal Guard." a new voice broke in, and Hamilton ducked back before he could see who was speaking.

"Herc! Mon ami... I was just...out patrolling? In the castle..."

"It's okay Laf, I know Alex is here too."

"Wha...Tu peux répéter s'il te plait!? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez!..." Lafayette cried before trailing off at the stare Hercules leveled him with.

"Even in French you're truly a terrible liar. You can come out now Hamilton, I'd expect John is with you?"

Lafayette pouted but shrugged raising an apologetic eyebrow.

Both Alexander and John came out from behind the pillar to meet the disapproving gaze of Mulligan whose arms were laden with several bolts of thread.

"Of course you brought Laurens here. Oh by the seven seas, why do I even try anymore?! Just a few minutes ago James Madison came bursting into the throne room babbling about humans and love stories. I automatically assumed it had to be _you_ who they were talking about. Oh my apologizes John, how are you feeling?" Laurens gave a meek nod before Mulligan launched again into his tirade, "Apparently the King suspected as much too because I've never seen him so furious in my life! He has launched most of his troops to go to the surface to begin the war and made a few stay behind to look for you two. He was also pretty upset that you weren't there to help Laf... and had apparently abandoned your regiment?"

The French Merman gasped, "Samuel Seabury! That is the last time I ever trust that conniving little weasel!" a few more curses were muttered before he drew his sword, "I better join the search party! I'll try to keep them off of your tails! Stay safe mes amis and good luck!" and in a blink he was gone.

"You two have got to get out of here fast, you don't have much time before the search party will have combed every inch of the kingdom." Hercules warned.

Both Hamilton and Laurens nodded solemnly and turned to follow Hercules' retreating tail.


	9. The Love of (Adoptive) parents

Back on land, George Washington feared for his son's life. "We have to get him back Martha! The merpeople probably have him locked up in a cell down there as a hostage."

Martha who was still feeling quite guilty for starting this whole fiasco merely shook her head, "You know that's ridiculous George..." leaving the unspoken truth lying like a sour taste in the air.

"It's better than the alternative!"

"Oh George..."

"If those creatures have my son and have harmed him in anyway, I want him back!"

Martha took a cautious step away from her husband. When spurred into action, George Washington could be quite fearsome indeed.

"I think it's about time we declared war!"

In his sea lair, Thomas was cackling in delight. Every pawn was falling into place just perfectly.

"Where are we going now?" John flustered, and quite ironically, out of breath. He was asking for what felt like the 7th time. Alexander and Hercules had swam down a number of different colorful hallways but they were starting to meld together in John's mind. Every few moments they would stop at the intersection of two hallways and would listen for something that John never seemed able to hear. Whether a bump or a voice, if the two heard a noise they would turn around and backtrack till they found new hallway and continued their way down there and then repeat the whole process over again. John was feeling more and more exhausted with each stop and soon it felt like Alexander was pulling his dead weight every time they moved.

"I'm going to scout ahead..." Hercules muttered, holding out an arm to slow them down, and with a quick flick of his tail he disappeared down another side hallway.

Silence descended over the two teens. "Sorry for all of this," Alexander eventually said, squeezing John's hand, "Bet you didn't expect any of this to happen today huh."

John snickered but just shrugged, "This is better than anything that _could_ have happened Alex." he tucked a piece of hair behind Hamilton's ear, "At least I get to spend it with you..."

Alexander's beam was cut short when an entirely new voice echoed through the hallway.

"You guys make me sick, you know that?", A red - tailed merman wearing an odd sort of toga, floated at the end of the hall.

"Burr." Hamilton growled out, "Shouldn't you be off hiding in your rooms?!"

Aaron Burr expected a nail pretentiously, "Well you see, dear brother of mine, when they said you had gone off and found yourself a little human friend I just had to join in the search. Couldn't have you betraying any of our war plans now could we?"

Alexander had John's hand in a death grip by this point and Laurens could see his fingers slowly growing purple as they lost circulation.

"I told our father, I _told_ him that you were way too chummy with the humans, but did he listen?! No! Of course not! It was always Alexander this, and oh! Alexander that. It made me nauseous to watch your unloyal tail get all the recognition and praise."

Hamilton's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"But no more! For soon you will be the one in prison along with your little _boyfriend_. And they will see how right I was!" Burr's grin was feral in its ferocity.

Behind Burr's back, Hercules made a reappearance, but upon he seeing the tableau in front of him, quickly retreated with a discreet nod to Alexander.

With renewed confidence, Hamilton spoke up, "This isn't going to get us anywhere Burr! We have to leave now so that John and I can show everyone that merpeople and humans can coexist peacefully! Think of how many lives you will save if you let us leave now!"

Burr sneered, "Oh yes, so you can make peace between the humans and merpeople, how ambitious of you baby brother, what do you think you're going to do?! Throw around a few words hoping that everything will turn out alright and be hunky dorey?! Well no cigar, Hamilton, I'm not letting you get to the surface!"

"Oh contraire, mon ami," a cheerful voice said from behind Burr, "I think it's about time you let Alex and John go save our world, non?"

Aaron Burr whipped around, only to find Lafayette, a whole head shorter, with his sword pointed straight at his chest. Mulligan floated behind him, cracking his knuckles ominously.

Burr gulped, voice rising several pitches, "This is treason against the crown, Lafayette, and you know it. How do you think the King will react if I tell him you aided the escape of wanted criminals?"

The French merman shrugged, his hold on the sword unwavering, "Not too bad I would think. Because if Alex and John don't make it here might not be a crown to protect in the first place." With a jerk of his head, Lafayette directed Burr to the castle wall, opening the hallway for the Hamilton and Laurens.

Hercules swopped them into a hug that nearly took their breath away before ushering them in the direction of the entrance, "Good luck you two! Stay alive until this is over please!"

"Bonne chance à vous deux! Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions! Don't die my friends!"

The last thing Hamilton and Laurens heard as they quickly made their way down the passageway was Aaron Burr warning them that they had made a huge mistake and Mulligan telling him to shut his mouth for once.


	10. So This is the End

When the two reached the surface, after evading guards and maneuvering around ships, it was deathly silent. The merpeople in the water, sunlight glinting off of their golden lances and many coloured scales, were staring down the humans who stood vigil on their ships, guns and swords pointed at the water below.

"I demand that you give me back my son!" George Washington commanded, looking imposing and regal in his Generals outfit.

"Dad!", John gasped quietly, eyes widening.

"Only if you break the spell he has cast on my son!", King George bellowed, looking resplendent yet terrifying in his battle regalia as well. An aquamarine crown sat atop his head.

"I'm not your son!", Alex muttered from their hiding spot next to Washington's boat, with a ragged sigh he ran his fingers through his wet hair, "Are you sure you're willing to do this? You're going to get hurt as soon as I start negotiations."

John's nodded with determination, "If me getting injured is the only way to save our people then bring it on."

Alexander gave a sad smile before pulling John into a hug and giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead, "Let's go."

The slinging of insults stopped when the two men swam into the middle of the gathering, heads held high. There were hushed whispers from both sides.

"Hamilton? What is the meaning of this?"

"John, my son! Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

In his sea cave, Thomas Jefferson glared into his crystal ball. That little brat! He had promised! It would seem that he would just have to take care of matters himself.

"We don't have to fight! There is another way!" Alexander said emphatically, 'We _can_ live in peace with the humans and the humans can live in peace with us! John and I are living proof of this!"

"It's true!" John's voice rang loud and clear, "Hamilton and I have known each other for over three months now and it is safe for me to say that he is one of my only, if not my best, friend."

There were a few catcalls from the direction of the Schuyler sister, who John chose to ignore.

"Alexander didn't kill me! Well... he almost inadvertently did.."

Alex nudged him, "Not helping!" he whispered with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Alexander did not, in no way shape or form try to harm me, instead he saved my life! Taking me to the only person he knew could help! Thomas Jefferson! The sea warlock!"

More horrified gasps came from the merpeople side as they fidgeted in the rolling waves.

"He blackmailed Alex into stopping any and all peace negotiations so he could take the throne for himself!"

"And apparently he didn't try hard enough!" A voice spat out, Thomas Jefferson muscled his way through the crowd of merfolk, making his way up to Hamilton and Laurens.

"Thomas?! I thought I had you banished!" King George proclaimed prompting an eye roll from Hamilton and a scoff from Thomas

"As if your pitiful abyss could hold the likes of me!"

"Good to know. Men seize him!"

Jefferson gave a shout of surprise when he suddenly found himself restrained by several mersoldiers.

"I apologize my good sir, it seems as if one of my own has been stirring up unrest between us." King George shouted up to Washington.

"Yes... yes, it would appear that way." Washington replied, thrown off by the new direction this conversation had taken.

"Well that's good then. No hard feelings! I didn't really feel like going to war today anyway."

"Never do." Washington quipped.

"Glad we have reached an agreement, thank you for your patience in sorting all of this out, perhaps I will see you at the wedding?"

George Washington blinked in shock but just nodded. Alexander and John had gone back to holding hands.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me Hamilton! I will get my revenge on you and your little band of wretches!" Thomas cackled, slowly being pulled under by several soldiers, "You will rue the day you messed with me! Watch your back!" And with a gurgle he was gone.

"Hey! You're not hurt!" Alexander exclaimed.

"Wow. Guess not... I wonder why..." John mused.

"Let's just be thankful it didn't happen alright?"

John smiled, "Alright. But Alexander? Let's please try to never do anything like what I've just been through ever again."

Hamilton smirked, "You know me! What could possibly go wrong?" and pulled John into a kiss.

And they lived happily ever after.


	11. Fin

Well hullo there Hamilton Fan. This was just a quick work of art my friend and I came up with for a writing project and thought we should share it to the world. Writing creds all go to the amazingly talented randomwriter59967 who wrote this entire tale for you here to read, so go check out their other work with a few of their other stories! Well I hope you enjoyed this and if you wish for a sequel, maybe with a different fable, we will be sure to get it to you (*hint hint nudge nudge wink wink* 8 dancing revolutionaries)

That is all Guys, Gals and Non-binary pals!

Love

~QOS


End file.
